Late Again
by anamaric17
Summary: Lafayette's attendance has been slacking lately at Merlotte's and this is why.


Title: "Late Again."

Author: Anamaric17 aka Brittley

Rating/Pairing: PWP or T for Mature/Lafayette/Jesus

Summary: Lafayette's attendance has been slacking lately at Merlotte's and this is why.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Bell.

He had just returned to his room and sat down at the vanity to place his lipgloss on. He happened to look-up and see Jesus stroking himself eagerly under their purple and pink blanket.

"Boyfriend, as much as I'd enjoy helping you with that I gotta work today."

Jesus moaned a little and Lafayette turned around to look at him only hafl glaring. He couldn't telll if Jesus' smile was enticing or just plain wicked.

"Come on over here La, and give me a goodbye kiss. You know I won't be home until late tonight."

"No. I'm out."

Lafayette said as he started to walk away with a smile of his own on his lips thinking about his insatiable boyfriend. He made it to his sexy new car from Eric fucking Northman, when he noticed his car keys were still in the bedroom.

"Damn."

He muttered knowing there was no way he was getting to work on time now. He quietly snuck back in the house and found that Jesus was in the bathroom now. He got the keys off the dresser and had just turned the corner and came running into a very wet, very naked Jesus.

"Jesus! You scared me."

Lafayette said holding a hand up to his broad chest backing up a little and watching the intense look in his boyfriend's eyes. He swallowed down his nervousness and stared back.

"Sorry about that love. Did you finally change your mind?"

"No just forgot the car keys."

"Mmm...hmmm..."

Jesus said moving forward and grabbing Lala by the shirt. He couldn't resist him, because Jesus had that familiar glint in his eyes that could get him to do anything. He felt them backing up towards the bed, Jesus' wet skin dripping onto his outfit and he looked down seeing how hard and ready the other man was. Lafayette closed his dark brown eyes and suppressed a moan as he was pulled completely in Jesus' naked embrace. He was shaking and he didn't know why exactly.

"Jesus?"

"Shh...you make me so hard just looking at you. I want you so badly, and you have no idea how beautiful you are Lafayette."

Lafayette thought of a smartass remark but was cut off from saying anything as he was kissed and the move forced him backwards landing on the unmade bedcovers. He shivered again under Jesus' weight, his hands running down the nurse's tan skin, and his fingers squeezing Jesus' firm ass.

"Yeah you feel it too don't you baby? Oh god I want you Lala!"

Jesus murmured into his collarbone making him moan in answer. Soon the fry cook found himself naked too and Jesus wasted no time preparing his hole and plunging in.

"Ohh...mmm."

That was all Lafayette could get out as he felt his body bending to the other man's will. He looked up as Jesus looked down, their eyes clashing and getting lost in the other's. Lafayette felt his strong legs being lifted up around Jesus' waist and being pulled further apart. The nurse was whispering in Spanish to him between kisses and although he could only make out a few words at a time, he knew they were endearments.

Lafayette's pretty head spun once Jesus moved to the left a little finding his prostate and that long, thick cock pressed against it. Lafayette gasped clencing the side of the pillow as the pleasure was almost too much, too soon. He wanted to speak, to ask him to slow down, or maybe not be so forceful but the fry cook couldn't do anything beside moan and whimper. Jesus grabbed his cock which was leaking precum by now and he started stroking Lala in time to his thrusts.

"Oh shit Je-Je-Jesus! I'm gonna-"

"Shhh...just do it Lala. Cum for me mi corazon."

Jesus whispered back capturing Lafayette's tongue with his own and reducing Lala to a pile on writhing, panting, and pulsing nerves. The darker man felt his eyes roll into his skull and then he came hard enough to leave his head pounding. Jesus wasn't too far behind as Lala felt all his boyfriend's hot, white, cum flowing in him.

After many minutes passed Lafayette could speak again. Jesus was laying on his chest kissing him there, occasionally running that talented tongue across a nipple.

"If I get fired I'ma be pissed Jesus."

"Oh hush you won't get fired."

"Yeah ok whatever."

Lala said his eyes getting heavy and Jesus warm and comforting on his chest. He felt his arms wrapping more securely around Jesus and he just wanted to sleep now.

"Hey I'm serious sleepyhead. Merlotte's would fall apart without you."

"You can tell Sam that when he tells me how pissed he is about my attendance."

Jesus looked him in the eyes as he ran a hand down Lafayette's face.

"I will and if you weren't so special then maybe I would learn to keep my hands off you."

"Sweet boyfriend, but that won't pay the bills."

They went silent for a bit just snuggling before Jesus broke the calm.

"Maybe I'll start to ravish you on your break. That way, you get to work, and I still get to work you."

Lafayette only laughed before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
